tulanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventuring within the Kingdom
Epic Gaming A means to player exploitation of the campagin worlds of Pathfinder. Epic gaming provides an efficient method to adventure within our campaign worlds. The design of epic gaming establishes a framework of rules consistent with Pathfinder that enables an efficient sandbox approach to large scale adventuring. Allowing the group a structured method to direct their characters throughout the world for each calendar month will benefit a meaningful discovery of locations, NPCs, customs, organizations, and potential modules relavant to the campaign. Adventuring within the kingdom has all the familiar elements of progressing within a published module; except that you are granted an unsurpassed freedom of choice for your characters actions within a living and thriving world. Everything during Epic gaming is tied together by actions and consequences. This method of play offers faster progression with more personal encounters while developing a meaningful background for the campaign. No longer is it necessary to smudge a players choices by the GM due to lack of preperation or whatever. To maintain the spirit of Pathfinder, the players are given the choice to slow down an encounter and revert to conventional Pathfinder play. Your character is given a number of actions per month based upon his social ranking that will ultimately determine his adventure path based upon his actions wiithin the kingdom. An individual or party challenge rating will also be determined by the consequence of his actions. Action points can be shared by players but must be given to other players at the beginning of the players turn. Delegation of personal actions is permitted whereby a steward can assign an action to another individual to perform a certain task. When adventuring together as a party, actions are pooled. There needs be quantifiers for eligibility of action. Expedition vs Adventuring. The kingdom becomes a board game. I want to redefine the adventurers skill-set to better reflect the intrinsic values of social skill within the kingdom. Having more conducive skills For social skills we have to create a graph of skills to consolidate. Example knowledge nobility or knowledge local for knowledge law. Why have an intitiave? so that everyone gets an equal turn to participate. The actions, are travel, adventure (can be combined with travel if travel qualifies), recruit, retrain, build, equip, organize, upkeep. The starting DC for all actions is 10. This DC is dependant on several factors. A party leader is chosen when colaborating actions as a party. Each player loses all action points but one and gives this one to the party leader. Actions may be performed as a party costing only one action and affecting the group or individually costing one action and affecting the individual. Epic Gaming is Skill Oriented Your character will be called upon to use an appropriate skill set to complete his actions based upon your motivation (ulltimately decided by the GM). Skill Sets By combining your characters skill ranks you can achieve a skill score from table VI. Your skill score will help determine the completiion of your action. Your organization may also contribute to your combined score depending upon your rank within the organization. You can add your social score modifier to any action DCs that are social. Taking 10 in epic gaming is permitted only if the encounter is non-threatening and will never gain you an action. Taking 20 is not permitted. When attempting an action, you may aid your action role by using one skill that you think would benefit your action. Your GM will have three skills most pertaining to the task or encounter that will grant you a bonus and if you succeed in the DC of one of the selected you will be granted a +3, +2 or +1 to your action skill role. A party member may also aid the individual once in this manner. The aid bonus will stack. Table of Combined Scores Table VI This is the Chart for setting a DC to an action. Most actions undertaken by the PC are by nature easy. A challenge rating can help identify the difficulty of the task or encounter. The payout of the action is proportional to the difficulty rating. Resultants by Potential Difference When making a check a player needs to have a fall back plan in the event that he does not succeed. His fall back plan must be a neutral action that does not conflict or cause a disturbance. The % check rule is only done once per action. When rolling on miscibility table, add or subtract your final DC result to the dice score. Minor, moderate and major consequences are relative to the action and should be gauged 10%, 25%, 50% respectively. Eg. a stealthing party may initiate a combat encounter, etc. When determining catastrophic or discovery results multiply the consequences by a factor proportional to the encounter rating, starting with average being X2, difficult X3, etc Miscibility Table Renown within the Kingdom Your starting renown value is character level + charisma + rank within your organization + social rank renown modifier + alignment modifier. Alignment modifier within the kingdom is chaotic -10 neutral 0 Law + 10. Your actions may affect your renown with everything that you do within the Kingdom. Your organization will also have an effect upon your renown. Consult table VI for determining renown value score. Your renown will either be saintly or criminal depending upon your alignment and actions. Inititative is determined at the beginning of every month with players adding their renown score modifier. In this manner can each player have a chance to play which makes a party split or segway more enjoyable for everyone.